Human Nature
by 21angle
Summary: Damon battles his humanity until a surprising person helps him understand that it's just a part of his nature. Damon and Elena Holiday Exchange 2012! Song fic.


**Human Nature**

**Prompt:** Damon battles his humanity until a surprising person helps him understand that it's just a part of his nature.

**A/N:** I made this prompt and saved it as just a prompt until I had time for it. But then I decided to participate in the Delena exchange on live Journal and decided this was a good thing (The sex scenes are NOT RAPE! She enjoyed it as well!)

**A/N 2:** Although the original prompt it my own, this has a goal set by 0123hope_ (Check out her stuff it's AMAZING!) _The goal is-

"_No storyline, just guidelines._

Pairing: Damon & Elena  
Angst - make me cry.  
Smut - get me flushed.

& most important thing : NO HAPPY ENDING.

Tear my heart out. Break me down. Crush my soul.

Surprise me. I dare you."

So I don't know if I met the goal, but cross your fingers!

* * *

**.**

**. **

**.**

Damon eyed the tumbler filled with the caramel alcohol that did nothing to calm his aching heart. He had tried everything to try to get the painful feeling out of his chest. He couldn't take it anymore…it hurt too much. He mentally cursed himself for ever returning to this town; all it did was inflict pain and misery into his life.

He downed the glass once more, as he'd done over and over, bottle after bottle he'd consumed and the dull feeling of heart ache had yet to vanish from his body. He yearned for the feelings deep within him to vanish and never return, but it didn't seem like he'd never stop feeling so…wrong.

It was official; he wasn't good enough for her it seemed. She'd said the cruelest words he'd ever heard in his lifetime, and that was saying something considering anything that ever came out of anyone's mouth why they were talking to or about Damon was cruel or ruthless. None of it had mattered. None of it; it bruised his ego sometimes but none of it was permanent, none of it hurt this bad. Nothing could possibly hurt worse he reckoned.

The harsh words she'd shouted at him still ringed in his ears, on replay.

"I don't love you dammit! Why can't you accept that it's Stefan and will always be Stefan! I don't, never have, and never will love you Damon! I love Stefan."

Everyone had stood still, expressions blank and eyes wide as they watched the hurt and confused look crash over his face. Although they'd never admit it to his face, all were happy about the exchange going between him and the little doppelganger. She'd played him. Torn out his heart, stomped on it then forced him to eat it. That was nothing new. But it was her words, so cruel and horrid. It was the fact that she'd even said them when he'd done nothing wrong, he'd been good for months trying to prove that he was good enough for her. It was the fact that she'd done it in front of her friends and family who hated him. It was the fact that they were all probably laughing at his expense. That was what hurt the most, the fact that she'd be a willing participant and ring leader to his humiliation.

He cringed as he imagined the girl he loved wrapped up in his brothers arms as they watched the fireworks in town square together at midnight. He heard the quite music on the radio he turned on a while ago, hoping it fill his lonely silence. He re-filled his glass tumbler and raised it to his lips but paused when he heard the lyrics that seemed to call out to him.

_Looking out across the night-time_

_The city winks a sleepless eye  
Hear her voice shake my window  
Sweet seducing sighs_

He felt the tears gather up in his eyes. He'd been reduced to drinking alone like an 80 year old widowed elderly man; to crying out his eyes. Then he heard her voice,

"Damon, we need to talk."

He snapped at that. That's all they ever did was talk, she always wanted to talk to him. To get him to feel emotions, well if she wanted to see him feel- she'd get exactly that. He didn't spare her a glance as he replied, "What the hell do we have left to talk about yet Elena? You made your choice!" He exclaimed harshly throwing his drink to the wall as he let the sound of her voice and the ironic lyrics wash over him.

_Get me out into the night-time  
Four walls won't hold me tonight  
If this town is just an apple  
Then let me take a bite_

She sighed and looked at the hem of her royal blue dress that ended mid thigh; as if she was trying to ignite the lust she knew he held for her. "Look I'm sorry, but it was the truth. And I'm sorry I let it come out like that…in front of everyone. I'm really sorry Damon."

"I don't want your damn apologies anymore Elena! I just want you to fucking love me! Why the hell won't you just love?" He yelled blurring her over to the nearest wall, the one by the fire, her body harshly hitting it.

She cried out at the pain that swept over her body at the ruthless blow but before she could yell at him, as always, he continued his rant finally letting her know _exactly_ just how he felt.

* * *

_If they say, why, why? Tell 'em that is human nature  
Why, why does he do me that way?  
If they say, why, why? Tell 'em that is human nature  
Why, why does he do me that way?_

"I did everything you asked me to do; I protected you and everyone you love, I turned on my humanity and let myself feel. I lay off on Stefan, like you asked! I treat your friends better, like you asked! I fucking drink from blood bags, going against all of my instincts and wishes, just like **YOU** FUCKING ASKED!" He felt the rage boiling deep inside of him as he called out in her face his hands pinning hers against the wall in a forceful grip.

He breathed heavily, his chest going up and down, "What more do you want for me?" He asked with labored breath, his voice heavy with emotion.

"I love you so much. All I wanna do is make you happy, all I want is you to love me. Yet you push me away constantly, you deny me what I want most and I let you every time. You manipulated me. You humiliated and hurt me beyond my wildest imagination."

Elena whimpered at his loud tone and the stinging pain coming from her bruising wrists. "Damon, please…you're better than this."

Damon let out a cold and detached laugh at this, "If I'm so goddamn better why won't you choose me Elena? Why do you consistently rip my heart out every fucking chance you get?"

Damon looked at her face with an awed expression; she had the nerve to look pitiful and fearful at him at the same time. "I'm done playing by your rules." He sneered looking her dead in the eye.

Something inside of him snapped, all the feelings he'd held for so long bursting at the seams. It was worse than his transition, or when he realized Katherine wasn't in the tomb. This was worse than her telling him she never loved him. It hurt worse because it was Elena…the only girl he truly and utterly loved.

* * *

_Reaching out to touch a stranger  
Electric eyes are everywhere  
See that girl, she knows I'm watching  
She likes the way I stare_

He rips the vervain pendant from her neck, throwing it across the room enjoying the sound it makes as it shatters to bits. A single tear falls down her face as she hears it.

It's all a blur as it happens. He doesn't even remember what possessed him to do it, it just felt as if his inner beast was coming out to give her exactly what if felt like she deserved. It was out for revenge, blood and sex. And it was going to get it at any and all costs.

He tore the dress from her body making her shriek, she knew what was about to happen, and at the moment she didn't know what to feel about it. She should fight him off or let herself enjoy the warmth that came with bedding Damon Salvatore. She chose the latter rather than the former as she figured it would end badly if she struggled. She figured she'd be able to have sex with him once maybe even seeing him on the side as she stayed with the safe choice, Stefan.

His usually light blue eyes turned a dark, almost black, shade. At vampire seed he rapidly tore all of their clothes until every last barrier was at their feet in shreds. He picked her up and her legs immediately wrapped around his waist.

_If they say, why, why? Tell 'em that is human nature  
Why, why does he do me that way?  
If they say, why, why? Tell 'em that is human nature_

_Why, why does he do me that way?  
I like livin' this way, I like lovin' this way_

He growled as he slammed her back into the wall roughly before he began to attack the flesh at her neck with his wet tongue. She bit her lip to keep from calling out, but know that it was difficult as it felt as if there was a fire burning across her body. He trailed kisses up and down her neck and collar bone savoring the taste of her skin.

He nibbled, bit, sucked, and kissed every inch of skin that was above her breasts; her top half felt tingly. "Elena." He breathed her name as if it were a prayer. He rushed them upstairs to his bed where he knew there was more room for them to do what he had planned.

He threw her on the bed without a single care in the world, he was done being careful with Elena, he watched as her body flopped and bounced from the force of his throw. He quickly slid on top of her gripping her wrists once more in a death grip before raising them above her head while he began to kiss her breasts. He held her hands together with one hand while the other tweaked one of her nipples while the other was firmly lodged in his mouth. She felt as if her nipple was in a vacuum cleaner by how small and tight the feeling was and how hard he sucked, except this vacuum was hot and wet and had a firm tongue that swiped against her over and over sinfully.

This wasn't about her pleasure, for once it was about his.

* * *

He kissed down her stomach slowly, pushing down her hips that were in the air as she arched her back, silently begging for him to take her. He forcefully held her down until she was whining and began to kiss around her hip bones and stomach, swirling his tongue in her tiny belly button. He nipped and sucked at her hips bone until they were practically swollen. He could smell her dripping arousal which made him smirk. He wanted her to see how it felt to be constantly teased, brought up to a high only just to be left. Left dangling in the air waiting for the one who brought you there to give you the pleasure of slowly coming back down, a continuous cycle. He wanted to show her how she screw up the cycle of pleasure, how she always left him dangling on his high, never giving him the rest of the pleasure he deserve. Always left him wanting more but never actually indulging; always teasing him without mercy, well he could play her game as well only he could play it ten times better than she could. She'd know just that when he was though with her.

He slowly spread her legs, groaning at the aroma of her dripping sex capturing his nose. "Do you know what it feels like to be constantly deprived of the things you want most in life Elena?" He asked as he peppered the skin of her skinny thighs.

"To want something or someone –hell both- so bad that'd you just about anything for it, you'd change everything about yourself and your life just to get that **one** thing."

She groaned as he swept his tongue slowly against her aching heat, from her entrance to the tip top of her clit. He placed a small kiss to her button before pulling back once more and kissing her lower half everywhere but the place she craved most. "Do you know that I feel this burning aching desire for you every damn day Elena? Did you know I dream what it'd be like if you simply showed me the time of day?"

Elena felt a twinge of guilt hearing how he truly felt for the first time. But it was too late to come back from she'd done, she knew that, thing was she was afraid of the consequences that'd come because of her selfishness.

"You always give me this little sense of hope that I hold on to for dear life, and then you take it away just as quickly as you gave it, just to repeat it over and over again."

His face changed as he felt the rage wash over him, he felt the fangs op through his gums with brief pain, the veins wash from out under his eyes before he sank his fangs into the femoral artery in her thigh.

She'd never dreamed that a bite could be so pleasurable but here she was, naked and wanton on his bed with his fangs firmly lodged in her thigh while she gasped and moaned in pleasure. He released her wrists to grip her thigh; she took that as an invitation and threaded her fingers in his hair as she moaned louder. "God, Damon."

* * *

_Looking out across the morning  
The city's heart begins to beat_

After a few more seconds he released his grip on her thigh and slowly pulled his fangs from the vein; he licked the wound slowly until it began to stop spouting blood. He then without warning plunged two fingers into her awaiting heat and took her clit into his mouth firmly sucking. She cried out at the un-expected feeling but made no move to protest as her lower regions burned with a fire she'd never felt in her life. Not with Matt, not with Stefan, not herself, not the random's she'd slept with during Stefan's departure with Klaus to feel the neediness she'd possessed. They'd temporarily filled her void but didn't satisfy her the way she had needed, it felt nothing like she felt now, and she regretted not giving in to his seductive gazes' ages ago.

He swiped his tongue against her clit as he pumped his long digits into her at a fast pace. She knew her release was close and anticipated the moment it came. Damon had always been able to read her body like a book, so when she let out a high pitched scream and her body began to shiver he knew she was about 2 seconds from orgasm. He quickly released his mouth from her heat and pulled his fingers that had been deep inside of her pressed against her G-spot swiping it in a come-hither motion.

She cried out in frustration at him pulling her release away from her, her body instantly missed the contact of his hot breath on her pussy and his fingers bringing her to nirvana.

He smirked evilly at her before putting his lips in a mock pout, "What's the matter Elena? Can't handle being teased?"

Before she could respond he was already giving her a set of verbal instructions, "Get over here and suck my cock like the dirty girl I know you are." He demanded in a husky tone she'd never heard him talk in.

She doesn't know what possessed her to do as he wished but she did. She got up and pushed him so he was on his back, she grabbed a hair tie she'd left in here off of the bedside table and went to tie her hair up when he stopped her. "I'll hold your hair, just get to sucking."

She rolled her eyes but placed the hair tie in his outstretched hair before lowering her lips to his achingly hard cock. She looked up at him with a small smirk; he tangled his fingers in her rich chestnut brown locks gathering them up in a fist so they weren't in her way. She held him firmly in her hand as she took a tentative look around his head. She moaned lowly at the sweet and tangy taste of his pre-cum. She slowly licked around the edges of his cock, around the head down the length and to his balls.

Elena slowly licked back up until she'd reached his head again. Now she was no pro cock-sucker porn star slut by any means but she did know how to suck a dick. When she and Stefan started having sex she started reading Cosmopolitan every day, she'd watched porn and even read smut stories on different sights until she became as good as she could possibly get. Problem was Stefan was lame and refused to engage in oral with her. Damon on the other hand demanded that she sucked him off; so now was the perfect chance to test out her skills in sucking guy's off.

She took the head of his cock into her hot little mouth and sucked on it gently but solidly lapping her tongue at his meatus. He groaned at that as he hadn't been expecting her to know anything about sucking cock except bobbing her head up and down until she gagged and then pumping him until he came. He wasn't expecting her to be so skilled or eager it was a pleasant surprise to say the least.

She took him deeper in her mouth slowly engulfing his length until he met the back of her throat. She flattened her tongue and labored her breathing as she relaxed her throat before taking his entire length as far as it could possibly go without her jaw falling off or something.

She deep throated him skillfully and slowly swallowed around him causing him to cry out her name in ecstasy and bucking his hips up. She moaned around his cock as he began to thrust in her mouth, "Mmm, you like when I fuck your mouth 'Lena?"

She moaned louder, sending vibrations across his dick, he shuddered at the mind blowing sensation it caused. "So close." He whispered to her as he thrusted faster. He had to give the little bitch credit; she could take it like a trooper.

"Elena!" He called out as he came down her throat. Hot spurts of his dead seed began to fill her mouth and she gladly accepted every drop of it.

* * *

_Reaching out, I touch her shoulder  
I'm dreaming of the street_

Once he recovered he flipped them so she was on her back and he was hovering over her once more; except he had a new look on his face- it was one of pure lust and love. "Do you know how much I adore you?" He asked with an astonished look on his face.

She shook her head 'no.' He laughed softly, "You won't let me hate you Elena." He said it like it was the most obvious statement in the world. And in a way he was correct. "God your eyes of fire drive me crazy." He murmured holding her gaze before he began to pepper her cheeks and neck with sweet loving little kisses causing her to giggle softly.

He continued to hold her stare as he lined up is erect member and lined himself up with her entrance slick with juices. He rubbed himself along her clit in a teasing manner before he slowly pushed himself into her warm heat. Once he was fully in her he put his hands on either side of her head, the muscles in his arms flexing along with his pectorals.

He groaned loudly, "Fuck your tight 'Lena." He began his slow but deep thrusts inside of her tight heat.

Elena moaned as he thrusted in and out of her at a slow pace, yet he reached things inside of her no one had ever reached before, "God, yes…Damon, fuck."

He slowly began to pick up his pace holding her hips steady as he sliced into her, "Hold on tight, love." He whispered.

She smiled an immediately wrapped her arms around his back as he put on of her right leg on his shoulder causing her to cry out as he hit her G-Spot. He quickly began to pound into her slick heat and Elena's eye's rolled to the back of her head as he did, "Fuck me Damon!"

He flipped their positions so she was on top, "Ride me Elena." She wasted no time an immediately began to bounce as fast as she good on his dick. She placed on hand on his chest to steady herself as the other tweaked at her button. He gripped her womanly curved hips and bounced her faster until she was nothing but a blur. He clenched onto her ass cheeks as she rid away on his cock that was minutes away from exploding inside of her. She continued to ride him until both were seconds away from coming; Damon quickly switched their positions and sliced and pounded into her until they both met sweet release. "Elena!" He called out filling her with his hot white cum. "Damon!" She whined as she coated his softening dick with her womanly juices. Together they continued to cum for the longest until they finally had nothing more to give for the time being. "I love you." He whispered into her ear as he rested his forehead against hers.

* * *

_If they say, why, why? Tell 'em that is human nature  
Why, why does he do me that way?  
If they say, why, why? Ooh, tell 'em  
Why, why does he do me that way?_

He rolled off of her and pulled her to his chest. It was around 11:45 at that time; the fireworks would be starting soon. After a minute of catching her breath Elena got up and began to head for the bathroom to look for a hair brush. Confused, Damon sat up "What are you doing?"

She looked at him with an eye roll as if it were completely obvious, "I need to get back to Stefan, and the fireworks start in 15 minutes."

Damon looked at her with wide hurt eyes; she was still leaving after their love making session no doubt about it. It wasn't a question but a statement; Elena was still going to leave him for Stefan. Always gonna be Stefan.

This was worse than his earlier humiliation of the night with her embarrassing him in front of Witchy, Vampire Barbie, Van Helsing Saltzman, and Danger Magnet Gilbert Jr. Not to mention his own brother; God how he loathed St. Stefan.

Something inside of him snapped in two; it wasn't fair how she could use him- fuck him. How she could just walk away after what they shared?

His movement was a blur as he threw her back to his bed and arranged her so she was on all fours; if she wanted to be a slut he'd fuck her like one. He thrusted into her heat; he didn't give a damn if she wanted him or not at the moment, she was still wet so it's not like it hurt _that_ bad. She did however cry out at the un-expected intrusion. He gathered u her hair and tugged her back so her back was to his chest as he gripped her sweetly curved hip as he fucked her at borderline vampire speed. She moaned and groaned loudly at the way he hit all the sweet spots inside of her. He smacked her ass roughly over and over enjoying her weak protests and small whimpers against it. He soon was pounding into her at a blur, almost in danger of hurting her- good. He soon felt his third release of the night approaching and fucked her harder. "This is for using and abusing me." He whispered into her neck kissing the skin preparing it for his next move.

_If they say, why, why? Cha cha cha  
Why, why does he do me that way?  
If they say why, why, why? Ooh, tell 'em  
Why, why does he do me that way?_

"I really did love you Elena Gilbert. But this is who I am, this is my nature." He spoke to her softly as he rubbed up and down her back as he fucked her hard from behind.

"I love you. Goodbye."

"Wait, wha-"She was cut short by her own loud piercing scream of pain and pleasure as the two of them once more came in bliss. He sunk his razor sharp fangs into the left side of her neck slowly draining her of her blood. She felt as if she were floating on a cloud. And she'd have loved to stay on it. Though a spark of worry went through her as Damon firmly held her up and kept his fangs latched into her skin. When she started to feel light-headed she brought it to his attention, "Damon? Damon!"

"I'm sorry." He whispered before draining her of her blood once more.

"No." She whispered in between a soft sob as she felt her body begin to shut down from the loss of blood, her body began to ache instead of her carefree cloud; her mind began to drift away.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered before she closed her eyes finally meeting her death for a final time.

She'd almost died in the car crash with her parents. Vampires had been after her for 2 years. Klaus had killed her. It only seemed fitting that she truly died by the man she'd always secretly loved. If only she'd found the courage to let Stefan go, to stop being safe, to take what was right in front of her. If only…

Her body fell limp against his as she finally met her death. It was finally true. Elena Gilbert was dead.

* * *

Damon set her naked body down at the top of the pillows before he began to sob. "Oh my God, what have I done? Elena! Wake up Elena!"

The choice to kill her had been crazy thinking; he just hadn't wanted her to go back to Stefan. To his brother. He hadn't wanted him to win. And now they'd both lost the girl. Because the girl was dead; and she wasn't coming back…ever.

He rushed to get dressed, packing all of his things in a few bags. He'd go to a witch in Washington. She owed him a favor; she could cloak him so Bonnie would never ever find him. Not in her life-time that is. He'd disappear.

He sped to his car and began to speed out of town. He slowed down at time square and watched as he brother and his friends looked around…most likely for the girl he still thought was alive, loved him, and would be there any minute. But she wasn't, not this time, not ever.

He met his brother's eye from across the way before he sped off once more, never looking back.

"10, 9, 8." They started the countdown. He turned on the radio in attempt to block out their cheering at a new year. For him it'd be an entire new year of pain, suffering and misery.

"7, 6, 5…" They chanted. 4 more seconds. Then it'd be official that Elena Gilbert would not be making it to a new year.

"4, 3, 2 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Damon felt a tear slide down his face as he realized that the only person who he truly loved was gone and was never going to come back. And it was his entire fault.

Damon glanced over at the passenger seat and was shocked to see a some-what transparent form of his mother. "Mom?"

She smiled at him slightly, "Do not cry my dear boy; she is reunited with her family."

He choked on a sob as he realized she meant Elena. "She is not angry with you Damon."

"How could she not be, I killed her?" He sobbed helplessly.

"Because she now understands," She soothed him running a hand across his cheek lovingly. "This is your human nature." And with that she disappeared from his sight.

With tears flowing down his cheeks he drove across the border of the small little town smiling at the 'Farewell' sign.

He turned up the radio as he drove, letting the lyrics sink in to him one final time.

He knew he'd never recover and that'd he'd always be miserable with guilt. But he'd always take misery if it meant she was happy. Always and Forever.

_If they say, why, why? Ooh, tell 'em  
Why, why does he do me that way?  
If they say, why, why? Da da da  
Why, why does he do me that way?  
I like livin' this way_


End file.
